Hey Girlfriend
by KellyIsAGleek
Summary: Lea is a small London girl hoping for a better life. She ran from her past hoping it wouldn't follow but it caught up with her. She's trying to move on but everything she ran from is back and is haunting her. She meets a man, Cory, and slowly her life changes as she realises she needs to fight what happened and slowly starts to fall in love.
1. A Remarkable Experience

**Re-posted because it was deleted.**

**Set In London because i know more about London than America. Its a Monchele fanfic, also posted on WattPad (same username) so if it gets deleted again, you can read it there also. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

London is a big city, easy to get lost in, easy to fall in love with; something Lea, a small brunette, had done plenty of times. Her job was not in the heart of London, with the beautiful scenery and the pleasant company. No, it was on the outskirts and involved trying to sell diet pills, that didn't work, to insecure people who were being conned out of their money.

She hated her job. Nothing about it was appealing; work hours seemed to go on forever, the repeated words of "keep taking the pills sir or madam and you'll notice a difference" and of course her boss, Simon Hatfair, whom she hated with a passion. He was the sleazy kind who would always 'accidentally' drop his pen by her desk so he could reach down and check out her ass, but what with the economy being as it was she needed a job and needed money. There was only one good thing Lea could say that had come out of her job and that was meeting Chris.

Chris was the sarcastic witty gay best friend Lea needed in her life, someone to keep her sane at work and fun on the weekends. Although her flatmate, Dianna, was her best friend Chris came a close second.

It was on a particularly cold day that Lea met a tall stranger on her bus home. Un-knowing to her, he was going to change her life for the better.

"Lea wake up our shift is done." Chris threw a crumpled piece of paper to awaken Lea from her daydream. "Its about time, Mr Jarvay called again, poor man, apparently these pills have given him piles, not pretty." She removed her headphones and pushed her chair away from her desk and patted down her pencil skirt. "Whoa Lee, too much info." Chris laughed and handed her, her coat. Lea laughed too and put her coat on buttoning it to the top.

"Lea could I see you for a moment?" She looked at her boss who had his hands placed on his hips and tie halfway down his shirt. Lea sighed.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Chris asked.

"No you go on or you'll miss your train." She gave Chris a hug before braving into her bosses office.

"Please take a seat he gestured closing the door behind Lea who sat down. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here." Simon said taking a seat behind his desk staring at Leas boobs. She noticed and instinctively folded her arms causing him to look at her face. "I can guess." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"An opening has come up." He leaned forward on his desk leaning on his elbows; he looked Lea up and down.

She was disgusted and wanted nothing more than to leave. "What kind of opening?" She asked not failing to keep the disgust from her voice.

"A special kind, one that isn't open to just anyone but rather those who are," He paused and took a long look at Lea's legs, "Good at what they do." He finished.

Lea rolled her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I have a business meeting to attend and the opening is for you to come with me, all expenses paid." He licked his lips.

"And you want me to do what on this trip?"

"Attend the meeting with me, offer your own ideas about the company and," He paused again, "Have fun." He placed a heavy emphasis on the fun.

Lea looked away from his. Her hatred and disgust for this man grew. "I don't know what you take me for but I am no slut Mr Hatfair, find someone else." She stood up from the seat and headed for the door.

Simon caught her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Please Lea, understand I meant no offence."

"Well that's what I got."

"Please sit down and we can, talk this through" He took a step closer to her.

"I'm done talking thank you, if you don't mind I'd like to leave, please let go of me."

Simon Hatfair sighed. "Oh Lea you're missing a remarkable experience."

"An experience to be a common slut and sleep with you all expenses paid for? I don't think is very remarkable, it makes me out to be some sort of prostitute!"

"That was not the idea I can assure you. The trip is next month, think it through thoroughly, obviously there will be extra pay and a possible promotion." He took yet another step closer, this time Lea could feel his breath on her cheek. He was too close making her very uncomfortable.

"I suggest you step away Mr Hatfair or I will call the police." Simon let go of her wrist and stepped away.

"Think about it Lea." He said before she walked out of the office.

Lea hurried away, she was petrified. She hurried in the dark to her bus stop cursing the season of winter for making 5pm look darker than it should be.

Everyone around her was a possible threat, her heart was racing and breathing shallow. She hurried towards her bus stop and took a seat.

She was alone and this scared her the most. The street was dark and empty; so quiet she could hear herself breathe. She fumbled for her phone in her pocket and tried calling Chris. There was no answer. She began panicking more, her anxiety rising. "Lea stop it!" She whispered to herself. "You've made this journey safely millions of times, what makes today so different?" She took deep breaths in order to calm herself down. It began working until she saw two hooded figure approaching her.

Usually she would have thought nothing of it but today seemed to be different. The talk with her boss had set her on edge. She stiffened and her breath became shallow once again. Her heart was racing and she was close to crying. The figures grew closer towards her and she saw they were male. They came to her stop and sat down. Lea tried to relax, tried to stay calm. They were looking at her. She turned away.

"Hey you." They were talking to her. She ignored them.

"Hey I'm talking to you." She closed her eyes and hoped they would leave her alone.

"Hey girl." One of them placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She screamed and jumped from the seat. "Leave me alone don't you dare touch me!" She faced them.

The two boys looked at each other and backed away from her. "We were only asking to borrow money."

"Well I don't have any. I don't have any so go!" They looked at each other again.

"Alright, alright cool down yeah." The taller of the two said, "We'll go." He nudged his friend and they walked away from the stop.

Lea sat back down and began crying.

Her bus pulled up to the stop and she stepped on board. She was still crying as she took a seat. She didn't know why she was so upset or why she was crying so much. Her boss was always sleazy and creepy; always staring at her, but today he got too close. Today was too much.

The bus continued on and still Lea was crying. It soon stopped and a group of drunken boys got on. Lea took notice and began praying they would ignore her. She tried to stop crying but failed, her sobs refused to fade.

"Hey gorgeous why so sad?" She looked up to see a tall, dark haired man looking at her.

Lea quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She said and smiled.

"I can see you're not." He sat down in the vacant seat beside her. Lea could smell the alcohol on him and wished he would leave her alone.

"Let me guess you had a fight with someone."

Lea sighed realising he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "I guess you could say that." She replied,

"Friend?" She shook her head. "Boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend." Lea grumbled and crossed her arms; he wasn't making her feel any better.

"Oh so you're single?" Lea nodded.

As though something had just dawned on him the man said, "I know!" He looked at her and smiled.

"Be my girlfriend."

Lea laughed, "Excuse me?"

"We can't have a crying girl on the bus, it's not right. You're lonely so I'll be your boyfriend simple!"

"You don't even know my name, besides you're drunk." Lea was still laughing.

"Okay well tell me… and only a little, not as bad as them." He pointed to the group who he had previously been standing with.

Lea rolled her eyes but remained smiling. "Lea." She said, "My name is Lea."

"Pretty name to match a pretty face." He smiled. "Well Lea I am officially your boyfriend, how do you feel about that." Lea laughed a little.

"Great, I'll tell my parents when I next see them."

"Oh you should, and all your friends. It's not something you can hide." Lea laughed.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this boyfriend but this is my stop." She pressed the button and the man stood up to let her pass.

The doors of the bus opened and just as she stepped off the man called to her. "Lea, I'm Cory by the way. I'll see you later girlfriend." Lea waved and smiled; the sort of smile that remained on your face for hours. Although it was only a joke, nothing serious, it had turned her day around.

She continued to smile until she got home and saw the car parked outside her flat. Her stomach dropped and she gulped.


	2. 3 Grande Cinnamon Dolce Latte's

**Thank you for the follows, reviews and favourites. **

**Please comment and let me know if something is worth changing (defiantly interested in constructive criticism unless its the whole British vs America eg: realise or realize, colour or color) or if you want to leave somethign nice. Enjoy**

* * *

'_Tony_' Lea thought. But why was he here, it had been over a year since she had last seen him and their last meeting was supposed to be the last time she ever saw him. Lea could see him sitting in the driver's seat smoking; there was no way she could get inside without him seeing. How did he find her address, where she lived? Why was he here?

Taking a deep breath Lea began walking past the car as though she didn't notice it, she refrained from looking inside and walked to the front of her flat door and unlocked it. Once inside she bolted up the stairs and knocked on hers and Dianna's door.

"Di open the door hurry!" After a moment there were a few clicks and the door opened. Dianna stood there in a dressing gown with a can of dog food in her hand. Lea pushed past her and slammed the door shut and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lea, are you okay what's happened?" Dianna looked at her friend with concern. Lea nodded and went to the window. She pushed back the certain a little and peeped out; he was still there.

Dianna, who had put the dog food down, joined her. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked leaving over Lea's shoulder. Lea nodded and closed the curtain, she turned to her friend.

"What is he doing here? You didn't call him did you, I thought it was over?" Dianna placed her hands on her hips.

"It is over; I didn't call him I swear. I don't even know how he knew where to find me." Lea bit her lip and took a seat.

Dianna sighed and moved a wooden chair over to Lea and sat down. "Do you think its time to tell me why you broke up and why you looked like death when you came here last year?" Dianna would never forget that night.

She was asleep but was awakened by a car screeching. She was used to that around her area and paid no attention to it until she heard the car door slam and someone bashing the front door and calling for her.

"Dianna, Dianna Agron, open the door please." She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, recognising the voice. From her bedroom window she couldn't see how bad Lea looked, only that she wore barley anything. "Lea." She called.

Lea looked up, "Open the door Di."

Dianna bit her lip and nodded, "48 Press the buzzer I'll let you in." She closed the window and heard the phone ring. She lifted it, pressed the button to open the front door then opened her own and waited for Lea.

At first Dianna thought she was drunk and had planned a lecture about it but when her best friend walked into the living room she realised she was not drunk, something had happened.

Her mascara was running down her cheeks, her lipstick smudged, dress ripped at the top and bra clearly visible. Her hair was a mess, her knees were red and blood was dripping down her legs, arms and head.

Dianna smacked her hands over her mouth and shook her head.. "Lea what happened?" Her words were muffled and hard to hear. Lea stood there, she didn't realise Dianna had spoken.

"I'm sorry if I woke up."

Dianna shook her head again and grabbed Lea into a hug. Lea flinched at her touch causing Dianna to pull away. "What happened?" Lea forced a smile onto her face and wiped away a few tears.

"Nothing." She limped over to the sofa and took a seat.

"Lea Michele you will tell me right now." Dianna crouched down in front of Lea but she looked away; not wanting to face her friend; to explain what had happened.

Dianna turned Lea's head to face her, she looked into her friends eyes and saw hurt.

"Dianna please, don't ask please." The desperate tone that came from her friend was enough. Dianna pushed Leas hair out of her face and nodded giving her a smile of support. "Okay." She whispered and held her friend as she cried.

* * *

Lea looked at Dianna, "Di I can't." She sighed.

"Lea seriously, you turn up at my door half beaten, a complete mess and crying you eyes out refusing to tell me what's wrong other than you broke up with your boyfriend and now a year later said boyfriend turns up at my door."

"I know but you have to trust me."

"Trust you? Lea look at yourself. You're getting worked up about this."

"Dianna you honestly are just going to have to trust me."

Dianna stood up and turned away from Lea. She picked up her mobile which was lying on the sofa.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lea asked watching Dianna as she unlocked her phone.

"What I should have done the minute you came to my door." She turned to her friend, "I'm calling the police."

"No!" Lea jumped up and grabbed the phone out of Dianna's hand. "No Di!" She looked at her friend, her face determined and stern. "You can't call the police. I'll go see what he wants."

"Lea no, I don't trust him. Let me call the police, they can sort this out."

"No okay. He must want to talk to me. I'll go down and he'll leave."

Dianna folded her arms. "Fine," She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "But I'm taking down the license plate. If you don't come back I call the police, if you come back and you're a mess I call the police."

Lea nodded in agreement. "Okay."

She smiled at Dianna and headed down to meet Tony.

She never told Dianna what had happened, why she left him. How can you? How can you tell your best friend your boyfriend was a drug dealer and selling his 'girlfriend' as a prostitute? It was okay at first. She knew Tony took drugs and sold them, she knew that but it was okay. He wasn't a bad guy he was nice. He would buy her gifts and treat her like a princess. It was nice. She had met him in a club; she was 17, underage and not smart. She had only wanted to know what it was like to be in a nightclub, to get drunk in public and she wanted a boyfriend. Dianna wouldn't come with her so she went alone.

She hadn't enjoyed it, it was lonely and busy. She was tiny and easy to miss and to be honest she was scared. She left after only 10 minutes and was at the bus stop when she met Tony.

There were two men, obviously drunk. They were harassing her and getting a little too close for comfort. It was when one of the touched her leg that she screamed and he came. He seemed to appear out of no where and began shouting at the two men. Lea just stood back as he told them to move on, told them to get lost or he'd make them. He was beautiful. He was taller than her, his arms very muscular and his jaw line was to die for. He had brown hair and wore jeans and a collard shirt. Lea was astounded by his beauty.

He had asked if she was okay, if she needed help to get home. She accepted his offer to ride the bus back with her. They talked a lot on the bus. He told her he had been watching her and the boys for a little and when they moved closer her thought enough was enough. He told her he was 19 and was bailing on his friends who were going on a club crawl.

She told him that she was braving a night alone at only 17. He had laughed. They exchanged numbers. He said if she wanted to brave a night out next time she shouldn't be alone.

That was when they met. The next week he had asked her out. He was so lovely to her. He took drugs back then but Lea didn't mind. They dated for 8 years. The longer she knew him the more she became involved.

It was little at first, just going to a few parties and spiking a guy's drink so he became drunk and want to buy stuff from Tony. Then it got bigger. There were more guys and more of these parties. One day Tony had told her he needed her to do him a favour. He had been so sweet about it, had promised to buy her nice cloths and jewellery she just needed to pay off a debt. That's what he had called it. She had asked how much but he told her too much; too much for anyone to pay for with money. He told her that if he wanted the debt to go she would have to do something else, sleep with him.

At first Lea had said no, that she couldn't and that she was Tony's and didn't want to be with someone else. That she would feel like she was cheating. But Tony had been so calm, so nice. He smiled at her, told her he would be in the house with her. Told her he didn't mind, that she was doing her a favour. She agreed.

She didn't class it as prostitution at first, just paying off favours. Then they became more frequent and uncomfortable. It was at a party, when Lea met another girl that she knew she needed out, she tried to deny it at first. The other girl had been in Lea's position. Their stories were very similar. Both had met Tony and fallen for him, both had been tricked into a false sense of security and both were now here waiting to be used by the next guy who would pay for it. But Lea thought of herself as different, special, Tony was nice to her, he wouldn't do that.

She was lucky in a way; the 'next guy' was different.

* * *

Lea tapped on the window of the car. Tony smiled and gestured for her to come and sit in the passenger's seat. Lea did so. She sat down and closed the door. "Don't drive off or my flatmate will call the police." She said.

"Not even a hello." Tony chucked his finished cigarette out the car window. "Shouldn't expect one seeing as there wasn't a goodbye either." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Is that why you're here?" He looked at her.

"Of course, I want to know what went wrong. We were doing well and then I learn you left, with another man." He took Lea's hand. "Baby what happened."

She pulled away. "You were using me Tony. It took me 8 yeas to realise but I did in the end."

"Using you, what do you mean?"

"I mean you were using me, selling me."

"No, I wouldn't."

Lea scoffed, "So what was having a bunch of guys sleep with me, what was that?"

"I told you Lea, you were helping me pay off a debt."

"You were selling me, I should call the police, get you arrested."

"But you wont, you would have done so already."

Lea sighed. It was true, she couldn't call the police; something kept stopping her.

"Lea I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I love you."

"Who was that other girl?"

"Theresa, she was nothing but a stupid girl who was high on drugs and jealous because her boyfriend was cheating on her." He spoke calmly. He was quick to reply.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I want you back Lee. You meant everything to me. When I saw you were gone, and with Mark too, I was distraught. It took weeks for me to stop sitting in our house thinking you'd come back. In the end I began looking for Mark. He was hard to find that's why it took me so long. When I did find him he was more than happy to tell me where you were." He spoke to assure Lea of his well being. "Lea it hurt when you ran. I didn't know why, but I'm here now and I'm sorry if I made things bad between us. I didn't mean to. Please come back." Lea looked out her window. Was what he was telling her true?

"I don't want to do that anymore Tony. I don't want to sleep with guys to pay off debts."

Tony stroked Lea's cheek. She turned to face him. "Baby I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I never did. You agreed to help me and never told me you didn't want to. I thought you were okay with it and I was wrong." Lea thought about this. What he was saying was true.

"Please give me another chance." She sighed.

"I don't know Tony. I have a life here and to be honest I don't want to go back to my old one."

Tony leant forward and kissed her on the mouth. It was gentle at first until she kissed him back when he became more forceful and held her waist. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved down to her neck.

"Tony don't." She whispered to him. He either didn't hear or chose to ignore her for he moved his hands to her thighs. Lea pushed him for that was enough.

"Stop it." Tony put his hands up defensibly and leaned back on his chair. "You should leave now okay. I don't want to see you again." She opened her door.

"Wait Lee I'm sorry, I pushed things just then, I apologise." He smiled at her. "Can we start again? Please, let me take you out."

"Tony I think it's best if you just leave." He nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want. My numbers the same if you change your mind. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Maybe." Lea got out of the car and shut the door. She headed back upstairs to Dianna.

"How was it?" Dianna asked the minute Lea walked in. She shrugged.

"He wont be back I set him straight." Dianna smiled.

"Good."

Lea smiled back at her, she declined the offer of dinner and went straight to bed. She wasn't tired but didn't want to talk. She lay on her bed and for some reason her thoughts weren't of Tony but were of Cory, the man on the bus

* * *

Lea woke up and looked at her phone, _2:30am _that was the last time she went to bed at 6:30pm. She got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water; she looked into the living room and saw Dianna reading. "Di, why are you up so early?"

Dianna jumped and put her hand to her heart. "Jesus Lee don't do that!" She turned to look at the clock on the wall. "I didn't realise it was so late." She yawned and put the book down making sure she folded the corner of her page.

"No Dianna what are you doing use a bookmark!" Lea flinched at the sight of tattered corners.

"You need to get over that OCD of yours; I'm not fighting about this again." Lea laughed at her friend who put the book down and looked up at her. "You okay?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Fine, just went to bed too early so now I'm not going to be able to sleep which means I'll be tired at work." Lea sighed.

Dianna stood up and walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "Put that dairy free milk of yours in the microwave and read a book, you'll feel tired after that." Lea hugged Dianna back and smiled.

"Why were you up so late anyway?"

Dianna pulled away and sighed, "He broke up with me."

Lea's mouth flew open, "What no way, why!?"

Dianna Shrugged, "Something about not being serious enough, stuck in high school." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, you could see she wanted to cry but she smiled to fake it. "I don't get it, all I know is he sent it to me over text which hurt the most." Dianna looked at the floor and wiped her eyes. "Look at me, I'm crying like an idiot."

Lea frowned and pulled her friend into a hug, "No you're not. You're upset, listen to me, you deserve better than that douche bag. If you want my honest opinion you should have dumped him ages ago. As for texting everything, that's the losers way, he scared and can't handle doing it in person."

Dianna laughed a little. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe, there is no maybe about it, I am right he is wrong." Dianna looked at her friend and smiled. "You know what you need, a night out. This Friday, you, me and Chris, we'll go out, let London know we're single and ready to mingle." Dianna smiled some more.

"I'd like that, it's been a while."

"It sure has. Chris says there's a new bar opening and it has karaoke, you know how I feel about karaoke." Lea shook her hips and laughed. Dianna laughed with her.

"It's settled we'll go. For now I guess I'll go to bed." Dianna said good night and walked into her room. Lea smiled to herself.

* * *

"So what did Mr Sleaze want yesterday?" Chris asked when he and Lea had exchanged their usual good mornings in starbucks, They waited in the queue to order.

"He offered me a 'remarkable experience' to go away on a business meeting with him."

Chris pulled a face, "Oh he didn't."

"He did. I turned him down flat." They moved forward in the line.

"He is a disgusting man. The only good thing about him is it's only you he is trying it on with." Lea laughed.

"Can I have a 2 Grande cinnamon dolce latte's please?" Chris ordered.

"Make that 3 and I'll pay." A voice from behind the two friends said to the woman behind the counter. Lea turned around and saw a tall handsome man before her.

"Hey girlfriend." He smiled. Lea stood shocked for a moment. "Oh please tell me you recognise me or this will be awkward. You're not a twin are you?" Lea found herself again and laughed, "No sorry I just didn't expect to see you here." Cory smiled.

"Erm Lea who is this?" Chris asked.

"Excuse me; sorry that's £10.50 please and I'm going to need your name." Cory took out his wallet.

"No Cory I can't let you pay that's a lot for a coffee."

He handed over the exact change and a few pounds extra, "Keep the change sweetheart and Cory."

The three customers walked along to the second counter and waited for their drinks. "I'm happy to pay for it; it's a lot yes, a lot more than Costa but worth it."

"We only met yesterday." Lea began but Chris interrupted.

"And we've only met today." He lay out his hand for Cory to shake. "I'll introduce myself as it seems Lea wont, hi I'm Chris, you're Cory and excuse me for saying this but I have no idea who you are. Thank you for the coffee."

"Sorry Chris this is Cory I met him on the bus home yesterday, nice to see you sober."

Cory laughed a little, "I only had a few."

"It was a Wednesday you shouldn't have had any."

"My boss turned 50 it was a birthday party."

"Cory, your order." A man behind the counter handed over the drinks.

"Listen I have to run or I'll be late for work." He turned to the man behind the counter, "Sorry can I borrow your pen for a second." He handed the black sharpie over.

Cory took Lea's drink and wrote something on the cup. "I hope to see you guys soon, this was a nice meeting. I'll be in here same time tomorrow and unless I like this drink, its not my usual coffee order, I'll treat you to something different." He smiled and handed Lea her cup, placed the pen on the counter and walked out of the coffee shop.

Chris turned to Lea and raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He said.

"What?" Lea took a sip of her coffee and Chris remained looking at her. "What?" She laughed, "Come on we'll be late." She walked out of the shop. Chris rolled his eyes and followed.

"Hey so Dianna and I wanted to know if you fancied going to that karaoke bar you told me about. She got dumped last night and I thought going out would be best for her."

"Sounds like a plan. Now stop changing the subject, who was the incredibly handsome guy who just bought us coffee?"

Lea smiled, "Just a guy I sat next to on the bus yesterday."

"Then why did he call you his girlfriend?"

"Because I was upset after Mr Sleaze said those things and he was drunk."

"What did he say?"

"He was just trying to cheer me up and said the best way was for him to be my boyfriend. It was nothing."

"But you want it to be something."

"I only met him yesterday."

"Well he seems very interested, he wrote his number on your coffee, I suggest you call him before I do."

Chris opened the doors to their work office. "Chris, Lea you're late." It was 9:01 and work started at 9:00. Simon Hatfair walked over to them.

"Oh hardly." Chris argued.

"We run a tight schedule, one that doesn't have time for starbucks and phone numbers if you're going to be late." He pointed at Lea's cup. She blushed and hid Cory's phone number from view.

"Listen Simon,"

"That's Mr Hatfair to you, Christopher."

"It's Simon and I will call you Simon until you learn some manners and slash or grow up a little. We are 1 minute late, you standing here makes us even later to log on to our computers and start selling these diet pills that don't work and will probably one day kill someone, so don't moan at us again or the next person to call I will tell them to sue your sorry little butt off." Simon glared at Chris.

Lea was forced to hide her smile. "Just get to work." Simon said and stormed away into his office.

"Someone was jealous because you got yourself a boyfriend." Chris joked and walked over to his desk. Lea followed him, "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh I believe he is, maybe you should invite him to the bar on Friday."

"What no way!"

"What he's cute and you could do with a man who isn't a sleaze bag." Lea laughed. "Are you going to call him or what?"

She logged on to her compute and placed the headphones on her ears. "I don't know."

"I think you should, he bought you coffee and gave you his number, it would be rude not to." Lea smiled.

"It would wouldn't it?" She laughed, "Okay I'll text him."

"That's my girl."


	3. Background Information

**Sorry for the lack of updates.. Exams and shiz. Also i updated on Wattpad and not here so i'm sorry. R&R and bare with me it does get better (or at least i think it does)**

* * *

_'Hey Cory thanks for the coffee – Lea xx' _

_'2 Kisses I feel special thanks J xx'_

_'You should do, only special people get 2 kisses xx'_

_'Haha thanks, so what are you up to? Xx'_

_'Work, its boring... What about you? Xx'_

_'Same, everyone's hung over, what a disgrace.. *tuts* xx'_

_'And you're not right? Haha what is your job anyway?'_

_'I'm afraid that's classified information, if I told you'd I have to kill you.. what's yours?'_

_…_

_'Lea? Hello?'_

_…_

_'I didn't realise I had such a rude girlfriend ;)'_

_'Sorry I had to take a call.. I'm one of those annoying people who call your house trying to sell you stuff or who you shout at down the phone because what I sold you doesn't work!'_

_'Ewww that's you… I suggest you get a better job… no offence but you sound a like a drug dealer xx'_

_'I'm the equivalent, ever heard of Hatfair&Sons?'_

_'Those diet pills? Is that you? My mum takes them.'_

_'Jesus! Tell her to find something else, these things are lethal!? I get at least 10 calls a day telling me some sort of side effect'_

_'I'll pass on the message, cant people sue?'_

_'They could... one day they will and I'll happily stand on their side… I hate this job and my boss L'_

_…_

_'Now who's ignoring who?'_

_…_

_'Sorry I was sent on a mission… why the sad face?'_

_'That lasted 5 minutes? Are you not good enough? Haha I just hate this job'_

_'Hey! I'm amazing okay, I'm so good I take the minor missions so I dont show everyone up… L I'll be sad with you..'_

_'Haha thanks… shit got to run my boss is coming out, speak to you later Xxx - 3 kisses'_

_'Language! Okay maybe I'll see you on the bus Xxx'_

Lea quickly busied herself on the computer so as to look like she had been working rather than texting. "Were you talking to your boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and yes I text him."

"And what happened?"

"Just told him where I work."

"Did you talk about Mr Sleaze?" Lea and Chris looked over at the coffee machine where Simon has just spilled hot water on him. "Haha Karma!" Chris laughed.

Lea laughed with him, "Got that right, I hope its scalding." The two laughed

"What else did Cory say?" Chris asked.

"Not much, hang on call." Lea answered her phone in the usual manner, "Hello Hatfair & Sons, how may we help…" It was the usual boring routine.

"Okay call ended, we didn't say much."

"Maybe you'll meet him on the bus again." Chris winked.

The rest of her work day passed quickly with no more texts to or from Cory. She didn't see him on the bus either. Funny how something like that can affect you so much, why was she so sad about a guy she just met? She arrived home to find Dianna cooking.

"If some of that isn't for me I will be highly upset." She said standing in the door way of the kitchen. She placed her keys in a glass bowel next to the door and removed her jacket hanging it on a hook nearby. "You can have some if you want its vegan friendly." Lea smiled.

"Chris said he was up for tomorrow night." Lea smile, still leaning against the door frame..

"Awesome. A guy called for you today." Dianna said casually. She placed a bit of what ever she was cooking into her mouth and added more salt to the pot.

Lea's heart skipped a beat _'Cory'_ she thought then remembered he wouldn't be able to call her home. That only left one other person, Tony.

"Who was it?" She asked taking a step into the kitchen.

"I didn't recognise him, he left a message, his name was Mark and you were to call him, he said it's urgent." Dianna looked at Lea who was biting her lip.

"Lee who is it? Should I worry?" Lea shook her head.

"No, no need to worry just a guy at work."

"What's so urgent?"

"His wife, she thinks we had an affair and told me she'd hurt me, it's nothing serious but it shook me up." All lies.

"Oh Lea you should have said, go call him back but be careful, set that women straight. This will be ready in about 10 minutes." Lea smiled and went into their living room.

She took out her mobile and searched her contacts for Mark. She took a seat and called the number.

"Hello, Mark?"

"Lea is that you?" His east London accent was heavy.

"Yeah I changed my number sorry I should have told you."

"Its fine, listen Lea it's about Tony."

"You told him where I live, I know."

"Shit has he been round. What did he say should I call the police? I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, he said he'd leave me alone."

"I should never have said anything; I'm sorry Lea he told me he knew where my sister was."

"Did he?"

"No, it was lies. Once I told him he got some guys to hit me and leave me in an alleyway bruised and battered."

"He told me you only talked."

"He did more than just talk. Listen, Lea I think you need to move away, maybe take your friend. You know what he is like."

"I cant up and leave Mark. I have a job, friends. It was bad enough last time when I didn't tell anyone anything. I just ran. My parents were worried sick all they got was a phone call. I haven't seen them in a year." Lea's heart ached at the thought of her parents.

"It's for your own safety, there's too."

"I'm not going; he said he'd leave me alone. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Just be careful Lea, please. Don't let him fool you again."

Lea paused for a moment, was it worth mentioning their kiss. "I won't." She said after some time.

"That was a long pause, what's happened."

"Nothing, I have to go." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

Just as she was moving on with her life everything was coming back to her, everything was repeating itself. Why couldn't she just start a fresh? Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

She hadn't seen Mark since she'd run from Tony; he was the 'next costumer'. His sister had gone missing, she had been friends with Tony and his group, he needed answers as to where she was but they refused to tell him. Mark's sister was only 16 when she went missing, and Tony knew what had happened but refused to tell Mark. Mark had wondered if Lea knew anything, that's why he paid Tony. Lea remembered that day

Mark had come into the room; he had his back to her and closed the door. "You're going to have to help me Lea." He spun around and had a gun pointed at her head. "Don't scream just answer my questions."

Lea, who had been sitting on a double bed stood up, her heart racing. "Please don't shoot; I'll do what ever please." She looked into Mark's eyes and something happened. Something words can't explain. There was a connection and Mark lowered his gun.

"I don't want you to do anything but answer my questions." Lea nodded, she moved over and made room for Mark to sit down on the bed. He sat next to her and began. "Do you now my sister, 16, her name's Cicely, she's not hard to miss, green eyes mixed race like me only a little darker, different dads, she's tall so would look older then she is." Lea closed her eyes and thought back. "No I don't know her."

"Please think, please its been 2 weeks no one has seen her and the police aren't doing a lot because she's 16 and not considered a minor, she can have a place of her own."

"I'm sorry I've never seen her." Mark put his head in his hands.

"Damn it!" He cried. He stood up and kicked the bed.

Lea watched helplessly. "Hey stop it. You'll find her don't worry." She didn't move.

"What if its too late, what if she's like you?" He let out a shout and kicked the bed again.

Lea glanced at the door and hoped it sounded like a shout of pleasure rather than a shout of anger.

"What do you mean?" She asked, realising what he had said.

"What if she's being sold. You're expensive by the way; I hope that makes you feel good."

"Expensive? I don't know what you mean." Lea stood up and walked over to face him. He stopped kicking the bed and placed his arms at his side. He turned to look at Lea and his mouth opened slightly.

"You don't know." He whispered.

"Don't know what?!" Lea's voice rose to a shout.

"Shh they'll hear." He bit his lip and sighed. "I thought you knew, the girl downstairs, she knows I thought you did to. I thought you chose this. Lea you're, I'm sorry but you're a…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm helping Tony pay off favours, I am nothing like Theresa." She turned away from Mark and crossed her arms against her chest suddenly feeling self conscious.

"You don't know. I just thought it would be obvious."

Lea wiped some tears from her face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Lea you're not paying off favours, people are paying for you to… I can't finish the sentence I'm sorry."

Lea shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Lea he gave me an option, you're not the only one but his best one."

Lea sobbed, "I'm being sold and I had no idea." She placed her head in her hands and cried. Mark went to her side.

"Hey stop. I'm sorry. Look I just wanted to know where my sister was. I should go Lea I'm sorry." He gave her a hug and headed for the door.

Lea turned around, "Wait please, take me with you."

"What?" Lea walked up to him and stood by the door so he couldn't leave.

"I can't do this. I don't want to be this." She bit the inside of her cheek.

Mark looked at Lea; he saw how helpless she was and how she needed him. "Okay, be quiet and do as I say. If I say run you run understand?" Lea nodded. He took her hand and smiled at her.

He quietly opened the door and stepped out. You could hear muffled laughter coming from below. Still holding on to Lea's hand he walked to the stairs and flinched as he stepped down praying the stairs wouldn't creak. Both hearts were beating fast.

Lea would be easily able to talk herself out of trouble if she needed to because they had been caught but that would mean staying with Tony, she couldn't do that. Somewhere inside her she had known what was going on but she had wanted to trust Tony and wanted to be loved by him. It was all lies, the gifts, the stories he told.

They had made it down the stairs and were right outside the door Tony and the rest of his guys were in. There was laughing and the mention of Lea. "They've gone quiet up there."

"Having too much fun my guess."

"The rate you charge for that girl. I'm surprised people go for it."

"Only the best for the best. She's a good girl." Tony replied. There was more laughing.

"Lea come on." Mark hissed and pulled her away.

They had made it to the front door. "Once we open this they'll know and we'll have to run." Mark explained.

"Have you got a car?"

"It's round the corner." He squeezed Leas hand and opened the door. Then they ran.

Neither knew if anyone in the house had heard they just ran as fast as they could. It was at the corner Lea fell and scraped her knees and hit her head. He dress ripped and she cursed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Mark took her arm.

"Ask me later, where is your car?" She stood up and Mark held her hand.

"Its just here." They sped walked to the car, Lea limping and trying her best to bit back curses; they heard a group of people running. "Shit shit shit!" Mark swore as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys. His hands were shaking as he took them out. "Your gun... I shouldn't condone violence, god forgive me, but they'll kill us."

"It's a fake you think I'd carry a real one." Mark shouted at her.

The group had made it round the corner and could see Lea and Mark. "Its open get in." Mark had unlocked the door and quickly jumped in the car. Lea followed after him. Mark placed the key in the exhaust as the men reached the car. Lea shut her eyes tight and heard Mark laugh.

She opened them and started at him in horror. "Why are you laughing?" He pointed. The men, whom they thought were chasing them actually were not, they had run straight past the car; they were wearing tracksuits and one of the worse a bride's veil.

"Stag do." Lea let out a sigh of relief. She looked over at Mark and laughed with him.

"Nice drop back there." He said between laughs.

"Just drive."

**…...**

That had been Lea's great escape. Tony had called obviously but she refused to answer. She had been living with Dianna ever since. She and Mark exchanged numbers in case of emergencies but everything had been quiet, until yesterday.

"Lea, are you okay?" Dianna stood in the door way of the living room, she held 2 plates.

Lea smiled, "Fine, its all sorted now." Dianna smiled back and walked into the room; she handed a plate to Lea and took a seat. "So how was work?"

"Yeah the usual, how was your day?"

"The same, me taking photo's, this time it was of a winter collection by a new designer the magazine think will make it into the world of fashion."

"I'm so jealous of your job."

Dianna smiled, "Yeah well I had to stand in the same room as_ him. _That wasn't fun."

"True but you are his boss, you can tell him what to do."

Dianna laughed at her friend. "So tomorrow, what's happening?"

"Well Chris and I are going to meet you after work at the bar."

"Awesome, you know talent scouts sometimes come to karaoke's to spot new talent, you might be noticed."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Lea placed a carrot in her mouth.

"It's new as well which means no regulars, which means new people especially if it's the first night." Dianna copied her friend and chewed on some carrot.

"Maybe, but lets not get our hopes up." The two were silent as they ate.

"You should get an agent, or find auditions yourself, something to get you noticed. Don't waste your voice Lea Michele!" Lea smiled and stood up. She took Dianna's empty plate and walked into the kitchen and began to clean them.

"Lea." Dianna walked up to her, "You okay?" Lea nodded but did not face Dianna. "You going to tell me what's wrong?" Lea sighed and took her hands out of the basin of warm water. She turned around and leant back on the surface and looked at Dianna, "Why can't things go my way? Just for once, why can't I have the good luck?"

Dianna didn't move, she didn't know what to say or do. "I'm sorry Di, just forget I said anything."

"No, Lea look, you are a very talented girl and you have a lot of luck. Just right now things are bad but they'll soon look up, I promise. Now you need to let go of your past and forget it, if that Tony guy comes back then you call the police. Lea you need to focus now on your future, please." Lea looked up at her friend again. Dianna gave a small pathetic smile.

"I know, I guess it's easier said then done."

"It always is. Now listen, tomorrow we are going out and we are going to have a good time and forget everything around us understand? Who knows you might find a guy you like." Lea laughed a little to herself and shook her head, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't need one, did I not tell you I have a boyfriend."


	4. Run

_**Thank you for the reviews and the comments, they mean a lot :) glad you enjoy this story as i enjoy writing it**_

* * *

Lea and Chris walked into the karaoke bar to find it packed with people. "Didn't expect this." Chris muttered into Lea's ear. "Can you see Di?" Lea shook her head and looked around the bar until she spotted the tall blonde. "Got her, follow me." She laughed and pushed her way through a crowd of people until she got to Dianna.

"It's about time you two got here." Dianna smiled. "I'll get the first round." She headed off to the bar; she didn't bother asking what they wanted as she already knew their order.

"So do you think there will be any talent scouts?" Chris said looking around him at the enormous crowd.

"Doubt it, it's just a karaoke bar nothing special." Lea took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Yeah but how do you think people get scouted. Maybe because it's opening night there will be."

"Maybe."

"Okay girlie and boy I have our drinks." Dianna placed 3 tall glasses of some pink liquid.

"And that is not my regular." Chris said and pointed to the glass.

"It was a deal and I thought we could spice it up a little bit as Lea tells me about her boyfriend." Dianna took a sip of the liquid and poked Lea in the ribs.

"Oh please I was kidding. He is just a guy I met on the bus one day, I don't even know if I would class him as a friend." Lea followed Dianna's lead and took a sip of her drink. The strawberry and lemon mash up fizzled in her mouth. "These are so good." She exclaimed.

"Just some guy who gave you his number and bought you a starbucks? Yeah I do think so Lee." Dianna poked Lea in the rubs again.

"What ever you say... how much were these they are great?"

"£3.99 each." The three friends took another sip of their drinks.

"So Lea, you heading up to sing or are you going to let more dying cats on stage?" Chris asked, referring to the rather large man failing to sign One Direction.

"I'll pass thanks, Chris we all know you need to get up there."

"Lea you are boring! Go and sing!" Lea pulled a face. "Lea Michele you are one of the greatest artists I have ever heard, will you please share your talent." Chris was almost begging now.

"Maybe later, after a few more of these." She said pointing to her glass.

"Excuse me." Chris stood up and gestured to the man in charge of the karaoke. "My friend would like to sign next." He called to him.

"Cool what song?" The guy asked.

"Chris sit down now way!" Lea looked around trying to hide her face.

"We Are Young, FUN." The guy nodded and sorted the music out whilst the large man finished his rendition of One Thing.

The DJ walked towards Lea with a microphone. "Come on beautiful; show us what you're made of."

Lea glared at Chris and took the microphone. "Thanks." She muttered and headed on stage. She kept her head bowed and pulled her sleeves over her hands. Feeling insecure and shy she cleared her throat. "So erm, it's been a while since I've sang in front of a crowd." The music stared playing. "I'm sorry in advance" She said and began her first line. After a few moments the buzz of conversation stopped and most people were now cheering and listening as Lea sang. She began to feel more confident in herself and moved a little more, dancing and interacting with people on the sides. When the song was over the crowed cheered enthusiastically; some called for an encore. Lea shook her head and sat back down.

"I knew you would love it." Chris said smiling.

"Yes well I suppose you're right. But you shouldn't have forced me up there."

"Oh details. You were amazing end of."

Lea smiled and felt a hand reach her shoulder. She jumped at the unfamiliar touch and spun around. "Hey girlfriend." Cory stood tall, over towering everyone by his side and in the room. He was smiling at Lea who smiled back.

"Cory! Well this_ is_ a surprise." He turned her head to Dianna and pulled a face saying 'This is who I was talking about' and turned back to Cory. "So what are you doing her boyfriend."

"Passing by, saw it was opening night and thought I have to check it out see if I can spot any hidden talent you know." Cory took a sip of the diet coke he held in his hand, "So anyway there I was ordering my drink and chatting to a work friend and all of a sudden I hear a voice and I think to myself I know her. So I turn around and sure enough my girlfriend is on stage killing it!" He smiled and Lea couldn't help but blush. "In a good way of course" He took another sip of his drink. "I'm Cory by the way nice to meet you." He held his free hand out to Dianna who shook it. She looked Cory up and down and squinted. "I know you." She said pointing at him. Lea looked at her friend, "Is he a friend of-" Dianna cut her off before Lea could finish her sentence.

"Cory Monteith yes I know exactly who you are the magazine I work for ran an article about your studios. It was only little but I remember it." Dianna smiled and felt satisfied with herself.

Cory sighed, "It's not my studios it's my dads I only scout and produce a little." His smile faded a bit.

"Wait what?" Lea asked. She turned to Chris who shrugged.

Cory held out a card to Lea, "_Loyalty_ Studios" She read and gasped a little, "As in the one that just opened up. You run that?"

"My dad, my dad runs it I just work there."

"So that's the mysterious job, you said it was life or death."

Cory smiled, "It can be, you should hear some of the demos we receive; they're torture." Lea laughed.

An average height Spanish woman came to Cory shoulder, "Cory have you asked yet?" She smiled at Lea.

"Not yet Natasha I was just telling her my job I told you to wait over there." Cory sounded a little annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, I work with Cory and we're really interested in you possibly coming to record a few tracks with us. We want to sign you or at least put you through to the big bosses." Natasha stayed smiling and Lea sat gob smacked.

"Are you serious?" It was Cory's turn to explain as he cleared his throat and said,

"Yes quite, I was going to ask before my associate here butted in." You could see he wasn't enjoying having Natasha here and would rather talk on his own.

"I mean I have to think about it." Lea said but Chris snorted.

"She'll be at your studios bright and early Saturday morning how's that?"

"That's great." Natasha said giving Cory an 'I get the work done look' and turning back to the group. "The rest of you are welcome to come and wait for Lea at the studios too."

"Would you mind if I took a few pictures, I run a blog and would love to write about this?" Dianna asked. Natasha nodded though she didn't look too pleased, "Sure, you can even interview us. Now if you'll excuse me I must get going, busy day tomorrow." And with that she had gone as quickly as she came.

Cory remained standing, he look unimpressed with Natasha, "I'm sorry she was so upfront. She isn't used to how I run things and likes to be in control." Lea sensed he was a big fan of Natasha. "Nothings happening between us by the way, we're completely professional." Cory added although no one had asked about them. After a moment of awkwardness Cory cleared his throat, "I should erm, be heading off. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved at the group, placed his glass on the table and left the bar.

Chris nodded at Lea, "You have yourself a keeping there honey."

"Chris shut up it's just a joke."

"If it was a joke he wouldn't have been so determined to set the record straight, him and Natasha are strictly professional."

Lea thought about what Chris had said. Surly after only 3 meetings, set up by chance, Cory couldn't like her. She wasn't sure herself if she liked him, he was nice, handsome and his smile was to die for but they hardly knew each other.

The rest of the night went by fast. After 3 songs on stage the friends decided it was best to go home. Chris had given Lea and Dianna a kiss on the cheek goodbye and headed for the nearest tube station. The two girls walked in silence.

"What are you thinking of?" Dianna asked nudging Lea slightly.

"Nothing just thinking." That was a lie, she had been thinking about different things.

"About tomorrow, it's exciting don't you think, your dream could come true." Dianna couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

Lea smiled, "Yeah." She let slip a sigh.

"Okay what's wrong?"

Lea shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I just… It's nothing to worry about." Lea smiled at her friend and linked her arm. "Tomorrow will be exciting!"

The friends reached the bus stop and took a seat waiting for the bus. "Ah shoot I left my purse." Lea faced Dianna, "Will you be okay I should see if I can find it." Lea nodded "Okay don't get he bus without me, just wait here I wont be a moment." Her friend headed back off in the direction of the bar.

Lea felt a cold wind drift across her and she folded her arms and faced the direction the wind was blowing. That's when she saw him. Her heart stopped. He was staring at her from his car, no point in pretending he was looking directly at her. He noticed her looking and smirked. Lea shuddered. _Tony._ She thought why was he here, again? He had said he would leave her; she should have realised he was lying. Perhaps he was not here for here but for a different reason? Maybe this was a meeting of chance? It was when he got out the car and Lea could see the hilt of a gun that she decided other wise. He wanted her to go with him. Had he waited for Dianna to leave?

She gulped and stood up. "Lea." He called and started towards her. Lea didn't need to be told twice and she turned away and ran. She heard the footsteps behind her and cursed herself for wearing heels. She ran away from the bus stop and down an empty street. She heard Tony behind her getting closer and calling her name. She continued running. She didn't realise she was crying, what a mess she would have looked if anyone were to see her. Unfortunately she was alone, no one was walking in the street; it was empty. She didn't know where she was going and even when she had lost her breath, even when she was blinded by tears she didn't stop.

She fell. Her heal got caught on a curb and she fell. She crashed to the floor and cried out in agony. She hit her head hard on the ground, her skirt was pushed up her legs and her tights ripped. Her knees crashed to the floor and pain shot in her left wrist as she tried to soften the blow. She winced as she tried to move. Agony was the right word to describe it. She sat up and held her wrist. She tried to recognise where she was but failed to do so. She was on a street, the name of which she didn't know, and houses stood along side her. If she could make it up she would be able to call on a door for help.

"Lea." She heard her name but didn't know who was calling her. _Tony. _She thought and stood, she was dizzy and tumbled slightly but she moved forward. She limped down the road. "Lea stop wait up." Her breathed quickened and became shallow, her knees gave way a few times and she buckled forward.

A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"No please don't Tony please you said you'd leave me alone please leave me alone." Still crying, Lea turned to face him. But it was not Tony.

"Cory."


	5. I should have kissed his cheek

_**Soory its been a while. I've had exams and what not but 2 left and i'm done :) R&R**_

* * *

"Cory!" She let relief fill her and wiped the tears, she hadn't realised were present, from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He had concern written on his face and he looked directly into her eyes. His were brown, easy to get lost in. "I'm fine." She said. He looked her over. "Why were you running?" Lea looked behind Cory,

"Someone was following me." She saw no one there.

"There's no one there now." Cory said turning around.

"There was. What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home then I saw you on the floor, at first I hadn't realised it was you I thought it was someone else. I went over to help and I recognised you." Lea bit her lip again.

"I'm sorry. Wait I must be near a bus stop then. Can you take me; I have no idea where I am." Cory shook his head.

"No Lea, look at yourself, you need to go to A&E and get checked over."

"No Cory, seriously I'm fine I just have to get home." Lea felt her bag vibrate and took out here phone. "Di." She whispered to herself and answered the phone.

"Lea, please tell me you're okay? Where are you?" Dianna sounded worried and scared. Lea knew she would have to explain herself when she got home; she wasn't going to be able to hide the blood. "I'll explain later okay. Go home I'll be there soon."

"I'm here already. I thought you got the bus Lea I've been so worried, you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I'm fine Dianna honest." She lied. After reassuring Dianna she was fine Lea hung up the phone and turned to Cory.

"Please, Lea let me take you to A&E" He reached up and touched her head; she winced from the pain but blushed at his touch. "I think you need stitches." Lea bit her lip and looked behind her again.

"Okay I'll go." She didn't smile and took Cory's arm as they hobbled to the nearest high street and hailed a taxi.

As they sat in A&E Cory looked at Lea. She was so small and so beautiful. Although they had only met a few times and Cory was slightly drunk the first time, he knew there was something special. There was something about her. He had tried to explain to his bestfriend Mark who had laughed in his face. "You mad bro."

"I mean it Mark; she's special."

"Some girl you met drunk on a bus. Some girl who was crying and you jokingly called your girlfriend." Mark had pulled a face when Cory told that story.

"You wouldn't understand. It's… I've never felt like this man I think there is something there." They were discussing this on a train; it was the day Cory had bought Lea and Chris starbucks.

"Jesus Cory, you're smitten. If I were you I'd forget about her, she's just some girl you've met twice."

"Nah you don't understand. She's more than some girl. I mean it. If I meet her again I'm asking her out."

"Why? She's already you girlfriend."

Cory had smiled when Mark called her that. Like they were official after only two meetings, he didn't even know her last name.

Now Cory looked down on the girl he had first met crying, at the girl who's voice was beyond amazing, at the girl who liked Grande cinnamon dolce latte's and who worked for a company who sold rubbish diet pills. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, hold her and keep her safe. He knew at this point he was in love. There was something more than just a crush here. He wanted to hurt anyone who scared her and hurt her. Most of all he wanted to find whoever this Tony person was and kill him. That was how Cory knew he loved Lea. 3 chance meetings and that was it. He would do anything for this girl.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Lea was texting Dianna, telling her where she was after hearing from the nurse waiting time would be roughly 30minutes to an hour.

"Stiff." Lea replied pressing send. "But I'll live, just a few bruises." She looked at Cory and smiled. "Thank you by the way, for taking me here. Most people would have walked past and left me to struggle by myself. You're a real gentleman Cory."

Cory smiled. "I do what I need to do." There was a moments silence between them. "Its funny." Cory began then cut off realising it was a stupid story to bring up.

"What?" Lea was back to texting Dianna, not fully listening but Cory didn't mind. As crazy as it sounds he was glad, he could look at her and she wouldn't realise. It wasn't staring so to speak, more observing and loving,

"I was here only a couple days ago with my friend."

Lea, not looking up from her phone said, "Whys that?"

"He got jumped in some street. 3 guys, they didn't take anything though. We think it was racially provoked because he's mixed race. Its sick but he's cool now, didn't press charges, said he didn't see the guys but I know better. He's lying." Cory laughed. "Don't know why I'm telling you this, its not like you know him." Lea put her phone away.

"What's his name?" She asked not looking at Cory.

"Mark, Mark Salling." Lea chewed the inside of her cheek. She didn't look at Cory, she didn't want him to realise she knew who Mark was and that he had probably saved her life.

"Poor guy." Cory continued not noticing Lea's recognition to the name. "He's already lost his sister; she went missing sometime last year. Cecily was her name. Lovely girl, always running after Mark. They were close and then she got a boyfriend and that was the last I heard of her. Mark went out of his mind searching non-stop. For about 4 months I never saw him and then one day he just turned up at my house and said nothing more of the subject."

"What was her boyfriend's name? Do you know?" Cory shook his head.

"Nah it was never mentioned. Why do you ask?"

Lea looked up and shrugged, "Just curious. I hope your friend's okay now and finds his sister." She gave Cory a fake smiled and went back to texting Dianna.

Cory saw through the fake smile. He knew Lea was holding back but also knew it was not in his place to ask. That's why he hadn't asked who Tony was and why she was running away from him.

Lea had received 5 stitches to her head and a plaster for her knee. That was the worst of her injuries. She stood outside A&E with Cory who turned to her and said, "Listen I can't let you go home by yourself. I'll take you as close as you're comfortable with and I'll pay for the taxi." Lea looked up at Cory. He was being so sweet.

"Comfortable with?"

"Well I just meant if you don't want me to know where you live or something. I mean I'm not a crazy stalker I'm not going to visit your house everyday or stand outside or... or..." He stopped as he realised he was only digging a hole for himself. Lea laughed.

"Its fine I trust you. Thank you for offering but you should get home too. It's late."

"Cory shook her head. No way, I need to make sure you're safe." He called a taxi and the two got in."

"Thank you." She said after telling the driver her address.

"No problem. I don't want my girlfriend walking home by herself." Lea laughed a little.

"I guess it's your duty as my boyfriend to make sure I'm safe." Cory smiled.

They sat in silence for a little. Cory was fighting the inner battle to ask her out on a proper date. He was about to ask when she spoke.

"So your jobs pretty cool." _Damn! _He thought realising he had missed the moment to ask.

"Oh yeah I guess." He sighed. "You know you're really good."

"Thanks." Lea smiled and looked out of the window. She had heard Cory sigh. He was growing tired of her. He felt obliged to take her home, he didn't want to. There was no way he was interested in her. He would have asked her out by now. He didn't want to talk to her, that's why he sighed. Lea sighed also.

_Crap she sighed. _Cory though. He was boring her, annoying her. She was making conversation she didn't care much about. She wouldn't even look at him. He shifted in his seat. Had he taken this whole 'girlfriend' thing too far? She wasn't interested in him. They had only met 3 times and he was being stupid. Granted she had never left his mind since they first met but it wasn't the same the other way around. He bit his lip.

"So if you don't feel well enough to come to the studio tomorrow you can come another day. Any day you like, any day comfortable for you." Was that too desperate? Should he have just left it at 'if you don't feel well enough'? Cory cursed to himself.

Lea bit her lip. He didn't want to see her tomorrow. He didn't want her to go tomorrow. He really wasn't interested.

"Thanks. I should be okay." She said. She sounded a little pathetic.

He had annoyed her. She _should _be okay meant she might not be and that she would probably not come. He shouldn't have said anything.

"That's cool." The driver pulled up outside Lea's flat.

"So I'll maybe see you tomorrow." Cory said as she got out the car. Lea turned to him and nodded, "Thank you again Cory I mean it." She smiled and waved goodbye as the taxi drove off.

Rather than think about what Dianna would say, or what she was going to wear tomorrow or the fact her knee really hurt she thought: _I should have kissed his cheek._


	6. Mark

**Finally finished exams! R&R**

* * *

Loyalty studios were what you might call 'fancy'. It was big and clean and everywhere you looked someone was on an apple product. "Would you look at this place? I mean wow Lea." Dianna and Lea stood stunned with their mouths gaping open in the entrance.

"Excuse me." A small man from behind them said in a rather displeasing tone. The two friends pulled a face at each other and laughed.

They walked over to the receptionist. "Hey I was asked to come I'm Lea Michele."

She typed a few words then looked at the small brunette; her hair was bright red and matched her lipstick. Her dress was black and white chequered and was not very appealing. Altogether this girl looked a mess, but a glamorous mess.

"Who sent you?" Her voice had a nasal quality to it and she seemed a little stuck up.

"Oh erm-" But before Lea could finish someone called from behind.

"Lea." It was Cory. He walked over and nodded once at the receptionist who continued with her work. "Don't worry about that just follow me I'll show you around. Dianna, you're more than welcome to join us or there is a canteen downstairs where you can have some coffee or tea or cake." Dianna smiled.

"Cake sounds good, mind if I take a few pics of the place?"

"No go ahead, we need some more publicity." Dianna smiled again and set up her camera, taking a picture of Cory. She walked away leaving Cory and Lea alone.

"She is really in her element." Lea smiled and looked at Cory who had realised he was staring, not at Dianna, but at Lea. "Oh yeah. Come one."

He took her arm and led her towards the lift. "So what did she say when you got home last night, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No its okay. She just asked what happened and I told her that's all."

"Did you tell her you were being followed?" Lea bit her lip. "You don't have to answer."

"No its fine, yeah I did she was a good friend about it." They left the subject there.

Although Lea did tell Dianna the truth it wasn't that simple. They had argued a great deal and finally when Lea burst into tears urging Dianna not to call the police, they decided to sleep and forget it happened.

"Hey so today just belt out something, I'll be honest I don't know what I'm doing, you're my first client, so to speak. I just hope I don't mess it up."

Lea smiled, "You'll be fine I'll do what you say."

They entered recording studio A and Lea felt even smaller. It was like a dream. "Wow." Lea smiled. She looked at everything in detail. Cory didn't stop her, he watched her as she looked in awe at the remarkable equipment. "This is amazing." She finally said. Cory smiled at her.

"Well I hope you'll be here often. You just need to record an EP and hope people like it."

"Just being here is a dream." She walked into the recording room away from the equipment and lightly touched the microphone. Cory followed after her and picked up the headphones. "So you just put these on." He said placing them on her head. He held his hands there as he looked down on her; something took over as he pushed the hair from her face and leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was light at first, their lips barley touching. It was quick and Cory pulled back soon after it had happened. When he did he saw the look on Lea's face; a mixture of surprise and enjoyment. She didn't seem disgusted, like she was thinking he was a freak but more like she wanted more. It seemed to be a sign to Cory who kissed her again, only this time more forcefully. Lea kissed him back and reached her hand to his cheek, their mouths parted slightly when the door opened.

"First rule Cory don't make out with the artists." The two pulled away and Lea was stunned, she knew that voice.

"Mark it helps if you knock." Cory said laughing and stepping into the room with all equipment. Mark had not yet seen Lea, not in detail anyway as Cory had been towering over her. When he did see her properly however his face dropped.

"Lea?" Mark handed Cory the coffee cups he was holding and took a step forward.

"You guys know each other?" Cory looked at the two a little confused.

"I have to go." Lea said rushing to take off the headphones. She walked briskly to the door but Mark put his arm out to top her, "No don't be like that." At his touch Lea flinched and a wave of memories hit her. All the men she had slept with because of Tony and her and Mark's 'great escape'.

She pulled back and crashed into the equipment behind her. "Lea are you okay?" Cory took a step forward, he held out his hand for Lea to take but she flinched again when he came close to her. "No." She shouted at him. "No don't touch me." What was happening, it was like the two boys at the bus stop all over again. Something about seeing Mark had bought back these feelings of fright and anxiousness. She chewed the inside of her lip and tasted blood.

"Lea I'm trying to help." Cory put down the coffee on a near by table and stepped towards Lea. She had her eyes closed and couldn't see him, she only felt him take her arm.

"No." She cried and hit him hard on the arm causing Cory and back away quickly.

Lea pushed past Cory and out into the corridor. She ran to the lift and caught it just as the doors closed. She ignored Mark calling for her.

As soon as she hit the ground floor Lea ran outside into the cool air and burst into tears. She sobbed hard and found it difficult to get her breath. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground where she bought her knees to her chest and hid her face in her hands.

"Lea?" Mark walked over and crouched besides her.

"Go away." She sobbed, it was barley audible.

"Hey Lea come on, poor Cory is in there thinking he's done something wrong, how am I supposed to tell him it's me huh? I mean look at me I'm flawless why are you running?"

Lea laughed a little. "I guess you're more interested in the tall awkward guy." Mark gently touched Lea's hand but pulled away when she jumped.

"Lea please sit up." She did so and Mark handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes and cleared away the running makeup.

"I guess this was a little unexpected, seeing me. Cory's my boy, I got his back."

"I knew you were friends, he told me he took you to A&E I just never expected to see you and I never thought I'd be this way if I did."

"It's expected, what you went through, of course you're going to have issues but they wont last forever."

"I saw him again, yesterday, I saw him so I ran but he followed." Lea gulped back tears, "Mark he had a gun and I was scared and I didn't know what to do and what if he comes after me again and… and…" Lea broke down into sobs again.

"He shouldn't be anywhere near you. Next time he does you call me and I'll come round to keep you safe understood?" Lea nodded.

"What do I do?" She asked composing herself once more.

"Right now you go upstairs and you sing. I'll deal with Cory later, you're here to make music and get a career."

"You can't tell him about Tony or anything. He'll ask how we know each other you have to make it up."

"You just leave that to me." Lea nodded and took the hand Mark offered her. Together they walked back to Studio A and to a confused Cory who was sitting in a chair drinking coffee.

Cory looked at them, Mark held Lea's hand and she looked as though she had been crying. He felt a mixture of emotions, he wanted to hug Lea and kiss her and never let her go but also wanted to punch Mark in the face. He was jealous. How did they know each other? Why is it Mark knew to run after her? Why did he seem to know more about her then Cory did? Why did Lea flinch and jump at his touch but was able to hold Marks hand?

"If you're okay we can start recording now." He said standing up so as to allow Mark to sit down and work with the equipment. Lea walked to the microphone and put the headphones on. "What do you want me to sing?" She asked.

"We'll start with We Are Young because that's what we heard last night and I know you're good at it. We'll stick to that for now then you can go. We'll send it off to my dad and we'll be in touch." Lea nodded. Cory's words had come across as hostile. She had really mucked things up.

* * *

Lea and Dianna had left over half an hour ago yet Cory and Mark had said nothing to each other, they just continued with their work. Cory had just stopped feeling like he should punch Mark in the face and didn't want to ruin it. The tension and awkwardness was high between them and both knew it.

After another moment Cory finally broke the silence. "How do you know her?" He asked rather stubbornly. "I had been waiting for you to ask."

"I guess you don't have to tell me." Mark looked over at his friend. He could see Cory was upset.

"Dude I know you like her and you have to believe me when I say it's not like that."

Cory sighed and stopped typing on his computer. He slammed the lid and looked at Mark. "You came in holding her hand; you were able to comfort her make her feel better. I caused her to scream and hit me. What the hell I don't understand."

"I just know things."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you, you just have to trust me because you won't want to know."

Cory paused for a moment and thought. "Is it about Tony?" He said finally.

Mark was taken aback, "How do you know Tony?"

"I don't, just last night he was chasing her. Who is he and where can I find him?"

Mark shook his head. "No you have to leave Tony alone. Forget about him."

"I can't, he has hurt her and I'm not stupid. I have to hurt him for her sake, get back at him."

"What for? You've only met her a couple times. Cory this is serious. Don't talk to Lea about Tony and don't try and find him or what ever. He's bad news."

"Then I have to protect Lea."

"Cory will you listen to yourself!? You're acting insane. Lea is a girl you just met and you're willing to risk your life for her!"

"You think just because you know her Mark you can tell me what to do." By now both men were on their feet in each others faces. "You don't understand."

"No Cory, you don't understand. Lea is sensitive, we both just saw that. Now I know you like her but you need to be careful okay, you've only just met, you don't know anything about her."

"I don't just like her." Cory rubbed his face and sighed. "I love her Mark and okay before you say anything I know I've only met her a few times but I mean it. Never have I felt like this before. Every time I see her I feel like my heart is about to be ripped from my chest because she is so beautiful and when I saw her yesterday, bruised, bloody and scared I knew I would do anything to protect her. I wanted to hurt whoever and hurt her and I still do. I want to protect her and never let her out of my sight. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do."

Mark nodded. "Okay then you have to trust me. Lea and I, nothing happened, I swear." He took a deep breath. "Okay, last year when I was looking for Cecily I met her. She helped me a little and I helped her too. We only met that one time but we've kept in contact. I called her last week but that was the first time in months. Tony, well he's Lea's ex and he was bad news Cory, I mean bad news. Lea isn't over him so please, just, be careful."

Cory nodded understandingly. "Okay."


	7. He'll Do What Ever It Takes

_**I'm so sorry its been so long! please R&R but bare with me, this chapter is not the best but it does get better (well i think it does) Please trust me and keep reading!**_

* * *

Lea didn't bother to tell Dianna about Mark or what happened. They had left the studios after only spending an hour there. "So was it fun?"

Lea nodded, "It was the best, I never thought I'd get a chance to do that."

"You deserve it. So what was Cory like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did he try anything?" The two girls were on the bus home talking.

"Oh. Not really." Lea could tell Dianna about the kiss but then what would happen if she met Cory again? He would be different because she ran out. "I don't believe you, you're hiding something."

Lea took a deep breath, "Okay Dianna I'm going to tell you something." She turned to face her friend. "Last year, when I came to your door a guy gave me a lift. Well his name was Mark and he also happened to be the guy that called last week, you know the one I said about the wife and me and him, that wasn't true."

Dianna nodded, "Right, why are you telling me this?"

"Well I met him today." Dianna looked confused.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know. He helped me get away from Tony and he is Cory's friend."

"Lea why are you telling me this? Are you going to tell me what Tony did?"

"No. Cory and I, we kissed and it was amazing but the minute I saw Mark something clicked inside me and I freaked out. I bust into tears and ran away. When I came back Cory was hostile and I don't know what to do."

"Why did you run?"

"Mark made me remember things I don't want to remember."

Dianna sighed and gave her friend a hug. "All you need to worry about is the fact you kissed Cory because that's great. You can explain things maybe."

"That'll scare him off, he wont ever want to see me again when he finds out I-" Lea stopped herself. She was about to explain what she did for Tony.

"Go on."

"It doesn't matter. You're right I'll explain it." Lea dropped the subject and so did Dianna. She had gotten used to her friends secretive past and chose not to peruse answers anymore.

"Any way enough of your love life, when I went to buy a magazine whilst you were singing I met a very cute guy who told me I looked nice."

Lea smiled and faced her friend. "Do tell."

"Not much to tell really." Dianna laughed a little. "He was very cute, a brunette, he wore a suite and held a Starbucks in his left hand and we both reached for a packet of skittles." Dianna smiled, "He let me have them and told me I looked really nice. We talked a little about photography and I gave him my number."

"Oh my god, Dianna this is big news! Has he called or texted?"

Dianna, feeling smug, nodded, "Checking I didn't give him a fake number." Lea let out a squeal of excitement, "I feel like I'm 14 again, this is so amazing you must keep me up to date." Dianna laughed.

Unknowing to the two girls they were being watched. Tony sat in his ford edge as they got on the bus and followed them back to their apartment. He took out his phone and texted '_hey it was really nice meeting you today. We should meet up again soon, the gallery is having an open photo morning and we could go and maybe enter a few pics? Sound good? It's on Monday at around 6pm." _ He pressed send and awaited a reply; like he knew it would the reply come quickly. '_Sounds great I'm in (:'. _Tony smiled to himself. He needed to get Lea back and would do what ever it took to do so.

The back door opened, Tony didn't need to turn around; he knew who it was. "I knew you'd come." He said staring out the front window.

"Look I just want my sister back safe okay. I'm not happy about this and I swear if you hurt anyone I will kill you."

"Oh please, I only want my girl back, you can have your sister when I get Lea. Cecily is safe and living like a queen if I might add. Spoilt brat bugs the hell out of me; I'll be please to see her go."

"Don't talk about my sister in that way." Mark clenched his fists. "Don't hurt her or Lea okay. Please just keep them both safe." Mark wasn't pleased with his choice. He agreed to help Tony get Lea back so he could get his sister back.

"Tell me what I need to know Mark."

Mark sighed, "Cory, he's your biggest problem. He's all talk and no muscle though. He really likes Lea and will do anything to protect her, trust me. Just sort him out and you'll get to her."

"Good."

"Don't hurt him. Cory's my friend and doesn't deserve to be messed up in this."

"I'll do what I have to do and you'll do what I say if you want to see your sister." Tony looked at Mark in the mirror. Mark made eye contact then dropped it immediately and nodded.

"Okay."

"You have a picture?" Mark handed his phone over to Tony; it had a picture of Cory standing with a beer in his hand and was standing next to Mark. Tony sent the photo to his phone and handed it back. "You can go now." He said turning on the engine to the car.

"Tony look, Cory was just in the wrong place at the wrong time; don't hurt him too bad; taking Lea away will do enough to damage him."

"I need to do whatever it takes to get to Lea, I want my girl back and I will get her. If he bothers me in any way I will take him down. Go and don't tell anyone or I'll make sure Cecily has an accident involving a truck."

Mark nodded and left the car. Tony looked up at the girls' apartment, he saw Lea by the window closing the curtains and smiled to himself, "You should never have run away Lea. Don't worry, I'll get you back."


	8. McDonalds

_**Because i didn't upload for a while I'll upload another chapter. Also I very much doubt i'l be writing anymore Finchel and Monchele fanfics after Cory's death. Its affected me in so many ways can't believe I've lost an idol :(.. It took me a while to convince myself to write more of 'Hey Girlfriend' but i did want to finish it so i shall and it will most likely be the last fanfic involving Cory i write. I might start working more on original pieces or try some more Klaine fics. Anyway have another chapter, much love and please R&R xx**_

* * *

Lea took the late shift on Monday; she hated doing so but needed the money. Cory hadn't called her, most probably too freaked out about what happened. When Chris had asked how it went she told him good and left it at that. She embarrassed herself and didn't want to talk about it.

"Lea." Simon Hatfair walked over and sat on the edge of her desk. "Have you thought anymore about my offer? " He looked down at Lea who saw right through him.

"Did I not make myself clear enough Mr Hatfair. The answer is no."

He sighed, "Come on Lea, this will be a great weekend away, its next week so you have until Friday to let me know. You have my number still right?"

Lea rolled her eyes, "I do but I can assure you I will not be changing my mind."

"There are many girls in this office that would snap this opportunity up like that." Simon snapped his fingers.

"Then why do you not ask them."

He leaned over and placed his hand on hers but Lea jumped at his touched and pulled her hand away. "Do not touch me." She hissed.

"Lea I was just-" But he didn't get time to finish that sentence.

"No. You do not touch me do you understand? I am not going with you on this business meeting. I refuse, now please leave." She couldn't make eye contact.

"The offer remains until the end of the week." He stood up and walked to his office.

Lea cursed herself for freaking out. She was sure to get fired now and she needed the money. She blamed Toney for this, for everything he had done to her and for reappearing just as she had gotten her life in order.

Dianna stood outside the gallery. She wasn't dressed up too fancy but wore something nice to impress. She hoped he'd arrive soon, the man she met whose name she didn't know. She wasn't usually like that but after breaking up with her ex whom she dated for 5 years now she wanted to change a little.

"Hey you look good." She turned around and smiled.

"Hey. So do you. Thank you for telling me about this by the way."

"No problem I'm just happy you came."

"Why wouldn't I, photography is my passion." After a moment's pause Dianna said, "Listen this is crazy and I feel terrible for saying it but I never did get your name in the shop."

"Oh right of course it's Tony."

For a split second Dianna felt as though she should run. Tony, as in Lea's ex whom she presumed was abusive, but it couldn't be the same one. There had to be thousands of Tony's walking around London if not more. Her face must have changed expression for Tony noticed and smiled, "Oh you recognise me."

"What no. Just a friend of a friend, with the same name." Dianna said, she tried to smile but inside she was panicking, she felt as though she should go. "Look actually I remembered I have to pick up a friend of mine at work." It was a lame excuse but she felt scared, like she shouldn't be there and she wanted out.

"You can't leave so soon Dianna."

Dianna gulped, "I never told you my name."

Tony sighed, "Damn, let the cat out of the bag." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Nice to know Lea still refers to me as a friend though." He smiled a cocky smile and raised an eyebrow. Dianna's heart beat incredibly fast and she looked for somewhere to run. The street was busy so she could be easily noticed if she screamed.

"Don't think about it Dianna. I know where you live and work and everything about you. I've done research." She stepped closer and whispered in her ear. "Now I have a gun in my pocket and I'm not afraid to shoot you if needs be. I'm sorry to drag you into this but I just really want my girlfriend back, surely you understand."

Dianna bit her lip. "Please don't hurt me."

Tony stood back a little and smiled at Dianna. His smile was frightful. "Just do as I say and I won't. Now I need your help. A little birdie told me to get my Lea back I'm going to need to take out a certain guy but he doesn't know who I am. Fortunately he knows who you are."

"Cory." Dianna whispered.

"Exactly. Now we're drawing in some unwanted attention so I suggest holding my hand and walking to my car, I'll explain the rest there, remember what I said about running though, we don't want a nasty accident involving a family member."

Dianna nodded and took Tony's hand. He led the way to his car and opened to door for Dianna. She climbed in the back and Tony sat beside her. "Take us to first of all McDonalds I'm sure Dianna is hungry and then to the house I showed you yesterday." He spoke to the driver.

"That's Cory's house in case you were wondering. Now Dianna I'll tell you the plan, you're going to knock on his door and ask him to help you with a flat tyre. He'll come out to the car and that's where I'll step in and we will all play happy families and go back to my house, understand." Dianna nodded, "Please don't cross me Dianna; I just want my baby girl back." He placed a small microphone on the collar of her shirt, "Just in case you think you can cross me."

"_Hello welcome to McDonalds can I take your order_."

Cory was watching TV when his doorbell rang. He was never usually one to answer the door because he was lazy but he had presumed Mark forgot his keys and went to answer it.

"Forget something." He began but saw who it was. "Dianna?"

"Hey Cory I have a flat could you help." She struggled to smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I have a flat tyre." She bit her lip.

"Dianna you took the train to the studio, you don't drive. How did you know I lived here what's wrong?" Cory took Dianna's arm and looked straight into her eyes.

"I have a flat tyre I need you to help me please." She began to cry.

"Dianna tell me now what's happening."

Dianna wiped her eyes and slyly looked behind her. "Cory you have to run, you have to get out of here." She hissed.

"Wait what Dianna what's going on?"

A car door slammed footsteps walked towards Cory and Dianna, the house was surrounded by bushes and it was hard to see the road, perfect if you needed to threaten people.

"Why couldn't you listen Dianna it would have saved the trouble." Tony walked towards her; he grabbed Dianna by the hair and pointed the gun at Cory. "Get in the car guys, please don't fuss and just do as I say."

"Whoa man, just calm down and let her go." Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be the hero Cory and do as I say or I'll shoot her." He pointed the gun away from Cory and at Dianna who began sobbing. "Oh I can't stand to hear a girl cry. Cory lead the way it's not hard to find the car." Tony leant towards Dianna wand whispered in her ear, "Shh sweetheart don't cry I'm not going to hurt you if you listen." Dianna nodded. "Good girl." Tony pushed her down the paths. "Once more unto the breech dear friends" He said clicking his gun and following after them.

"Dianna I'm home." Lea called out as she opened the door to the flat. She placed her keys in the bowel and yawned. "Di?" She peaked her head round the kitchen door and saw no one. She looked in the living room, still no one. She looked in Dianna's bedroom and saw the bed was made and no one was around. "Dianna." She called but there was no answer. Where was she?

Lea grew worried for her friend. It was 9:30pm and her date was at 6pm so it's not like she was still with him. Dianna was street smart but if she were to be out longer than a few hours she would have texted Lea and Lea had received no texts.

She was about to call Dianna when she did receive a text, '_My dearest Lea, you shouldn't have ran away babe. I don't want to hurt your little friends but something tells me I might have to if you don't cooperate. Please do as I say darling. xxx' _followed by a picture of Dianna and Cory. They didn't look to badly hurt, in fact they were being treated well; but Lea could see the fright in Dianna's eyes and the anger in Cory's as they ate what seemed to be McDonalds.

The phone rang.

"Tony leave them alone."

"Lea baby, I'm a man of my word they won't be hurt. I just want you to come back to me and be with me. Please Lea I love you and we could make this work."

"Tony let them go what you have done to them."

"You got my picture, I've done nothing. I mean I bought them McDonalds and offered them something to drink, heck they're even going to get a comfy bed to sleep in, maybe even together, don't you think they'd make a sweet couple? I know you and Cory might have had a thing, but that's over, I explained her was the rebound! You're my girl Lea, only mine and you always will be."

"What do you want from me?"

"Did I not make myself clear enough? I want you back, forever, no more running away do you understand?"

Lea closed her eyes and nodded even though he couldn't see. "Yes." She choked out.

"Good girl, so I'll be in the house, the one where we were last together, you come here and I'll let them go. Also, don't call the police or look for help. You come alone or I'll kill them, and I might get caught but you'll be living your life without your little friends and you don't want that do you? You have an hour and if you don't come by the time it's over, well I suggest you get used to life without them."

He hung up the phone. Lea wiped her eyes and picked up her keys. She didn't have a car; she'd have to get a taxi.


End file.
